Jeff The Killer x Jane The Killer
by cassandraDOLL
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Jeff nunca hubiera ocasionado esa rivalidad con Jane?¿Acaso terminarían juntos ó separados?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfiction así que puede que tenga algunos errores pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible para no cometer errores, cada día subiré un nuevo capítulo así que espero que sea de su agrado mi historia.**

-El creepypasta de Jeff y Jane de Killer no me pertenecen ni siquiera los personajes.

Todo comenzó el día en que aquella persona dejo completamente pasmado a nuestro asesino favorito, pero si voy a contar una historia bien será mejor iniciar desde el principio de esa misma mañana Jane se encontraba en su casa peinándose frente al tocador se miró al espejo y sintió una extraña sensación que a la cual decidió no hacerle caso bajo de su habitación con su mochila y se fue caminando hacía la preparatoria, en el camino Jane no dejaba de sentirse miserable al haber llegado a aquel pueblo llegando a la escuela tenía que soportar la burlas de sus compañeros esto hizo que poco a poco algo dentro de Jane se rompiera y sintió de nuevo esa sensación hasta que un día Dylan comenzó a molestarla:

Dylan:- Hey Jane porque no te vienes a pasar el rato conmigo- Jane se acercó poco a poco mientras que Jeff estaba trepado en un árbol mirándola a ver como reaccionaba y el resultado fue diferente a lo que él pensaba, solo habían pasado unos segundos y se escuchaban gritos y una multitud de personas acercándose Jane regreso a la realidad y al darse cuenta del lápiz con sangre que tenía en su mano y ver a Dylan con la mano desangrándose le dio un deseo querer ocultarse en las sombras lo cual no funciono porque al momento llego la directora y se llevó a Jane a la dirección pasando este accidente Jane no había dicho si quiera una sola palabra después de una horas sus padres salieron de la dirección y se la llevaron a su casa Jane lo único que hizo fue encerrarse todo el día Jeff al ver todo esto cada noche entraba por la ventana de la habitación de aquella persona para visitarla cada minuto que pasaba solo se quedaba sentado en la silla de escritorio contemplándola como si de una diosa se tratara cada día era lo mismo la veía despertar y cada noche la veía dormir tranquilamente con una sonrisa adorable como si de una niña se tratara, hasta que una noche Jane se levantó rápidamente al sentir a alguien más en su habitación volteo alrededor de su cuarto y en la silla de escritorio vio a aquel asesino con una mirada seria, Jane se había asustado que se cayó de la cama alejándose de aquella persona hasta quedar recargada en la pared Jeff al percatarse de lo que había sucedido se levantó de aquella silla y lentamente camino hasta quedar frente a ella

Jeff: -Perdón si te asuste demasiado eso no era lo que quería que pasara.

Jane: -¿Quién eres?

Jeff: -Se supone que no debo decirlo pero solo te lo diré si guardas el secreto.

Jane: -Lo haré

Jeff: -Mi nombre es Jeff the Killer soy más bien conocido como…

Jane: -El asesino de este pueblo asesinaste a tu propia familia y a varias personas.

Jeff: -¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Para ser una persona que vive en un mundo normal no pareces.

Jane: -Es raro ¿no es cierto? Que sepa muchas cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales.

Jeff: -La verdad no es raro más bien diferente.

Jane: *suspiro largo* -parece que no tuve una buena impresión de ti

Jeff: -Bueno existen las segundas impresiones que te parece si nos vemos mañana en el cementerio.

Jane: -Esta bien.- Con estas últimas palabras Jeff salió por la ventana rápidamente alejándose hasta que no quedo la más vaga sombra que se deshizo por la niebla, Jane por otro lado se volvió a meter bajo sus sabanas pensando y tratando de encontrarle sentido a las cosas como un asesino tan famoso no le hizo daño tantos pensamientos hicieron que Jane perdiera el sueño y quedara su mirada fija en aquella ventana…

**Bueno amigos esto es todo del capítulo sé que es algo corto pero cada día subiré uno así que no se desesperen lamentablemente los viernes subiré un capitulo por la noche gracias a las clases extras peo bueno la vida sigue y aquí tenemos nuestra primera entrevista con los personajes de la familia creepypasta:**

**-Hola slendy dinos ¿Cómo te ha ido?**

**Slenderman:-Muy bien a pesar de que no he aparecido en este capítulo quisiera saber cuándo será mi turno de ser la estrella del fanfic-*silencio incomodo***

**-Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy aplausos por mi primer fanfic los veo mañana**

**Slenderman:-¡Hey no respondiste mi pregunta!**

**-¡Bye, Bye!-*aparece Batman con un letrero de fallas técnicas mientras yo escapo de los tentáculos de slendy***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos si estoy de regreso y al parecer no he muerto si muchos tienen curiosidad de lo que paso ayer déjenme aclararles que no fue nada bonito **

***Flash Back***

**Me encuentro saltando por todo el escenario gritando y trepando las paredes literalmente mientras que slenderman trata de matarme agarrando por la espalda con sus tentáculos y gracias a Dios Batman apareció de la nada lanzando sus herramientas para herirlo **

**-Suerte que esto es un sueño**

**-*con cara de wtf* Esto no es un sueño- Bueno para no hacerles esperar más aquí está el siguiente capítulo…**

Paso la noche, eran las 4:30 am y Jane se encontraba despierta sentada en su tocador al parecer sus padres no estaban gracias a que trabajaban día y noche no tenían un horario fijo así que se la facilitaría ir al cementerio Jane fue directo al closet y agarro unos tenis blancos converse, un short color azul cielo y una sudadera negra, decidió dejarse su cabello suelto y salió caminando de la casa rumbo al cementerio Jane se preguntaba porque estaba haciendo esto seguir las ordenes de alguien que es un asesino y con una mala reputación, llego al cementerio y entro por la puerta abriéndola que al momento irrito los oídos de Jane entro rápidamente y vio a aquella persona sentada sobre una tumba se acercó despacio y hasta quedar tras él le toco el hombro haciendo que Jeff se sorprendiera pero al momento sonrió

Jeff:-Pensé que no vendrías

Jane:-¿Por qué lo dices?

Jeff:-Por qué no creo que alguien sea muy tonto para obedecer a un asesino de mi clase

Jane:- Ya veo pues si quieres me puedo ir y…

Jeff:- Sabes repentinamente cambie de opinión

Jane:- ¿Y porque no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

Jeff:- Al principio esa era mi meta pero cuando estaba vigilándote de lejos me di cuenta de que eras diferente a las demás personas tal vez no te des cuenta de que es pero te da una sensación de querer vengarte de la gente que te molesta ¿Verdad?

Jane:-Por supuesto que no- Dijo con una cara de sorpresa y de nervios como si fuera nuevo lo que le estuviera pasando

Jeff:- Entonces como explicas lo de Dylan que su mano convivio con tu lápiz.

Jane:- Solo fue un accidente no me contuve pero no volverá a pasar

Jeff:- ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Piénsalo pronto serán tus amigos, tal vez tu padres o quizás termines dañándote a ti misma- Jane no soporto lo que decía Jeff su cara indicaba sorpresa, nervios y un terror inexplicable su respiración se hizo más agitada por el temor y la oscuridad que hacía que dentro de ella algo se rompiera en mil pedazos las piernas de Jane no soportaron el peso e hicieron que Jane cayera de rodillas

Jane:-Entonces eso era lo único que querías decirme por eso te apuraba tanto hablar conmigo- Dijo todavía de rodillas con una mirada baja

Jeff:- No creo que sea tan malo después de todo tienes que aceptarte tal y como eres- Enfrente de ella ayudando a levantarla- ¿Qué dices amigos?-Tendiéndole la mano

Jane:-Amigo- En ese momento al decir aquellas palabras puso una sonrisa y agarro la mano de Jeff haciendo que ambos se treparan en un árbol para sentarse en una rama a platicar pero no se percataron de que alguien los veía aunque no requiriera de ojos aquella persona tan delgada y alta oculta entre los arboles veía cómo Jeff platicara y riera con una humana después de todo estaba prohibido que los creepypastas hablaran con personas era una ley que quien la rompiera tuviera que convertir al humano en uno de ellos o simplemente matarlo, así que slenderman se dio cuenta de que sería mejor callar y escuchar para cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Jeff hacerlo entrar en razón que no estaba haciendo lo correcto después de todo, pasaron las horas y comenzó a oscurecer Jane no quería irse y dejar a Jeff pero o quedaba otra alternativa así que bajo del árbol con la ayuda de Jeff

Jeff:- ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Jane negó con la cabeza

Jane:- Si te llegan a ver seré la culpable de esto que tal si nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar

Jeff:- Esta bien te esperare aquí y más vale que vengas en cambio tendré que matarte – Jane lo único que hizo al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Jeff fue poner una pequeña sonrisa y se fue del cementerio dejando a Jeff solo…

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy sé que pude haber dado más pero saben quiero hacer algo nuevo sé que falta mucho para el final pero decidí que ustedes elegirán el final vayan pensando que tipo de final esperan uno triste, tal vez uno que tenga comedia, o romance pero bueno eso es todo por hoy y perdón si me tarde en subirlo pero todo fue culpa de el-*señalando a Batman***

**Batman:- ¿Mia? ¿Y ahora que hice?**

**-Pues yo no fui la que le dio una paliza a una señora por creer que era el Guasón se supone que proteges no que golpeas a quien sea**

**Batman:- Tenia mucho maquillaje no es mi culpa y ni que fuera Batman**

**-Inepto eres Batman**

**Batman: de verdad todo cobra sentido ahora del porque traigo en traje**

**-*facepalm* bueno amigos es todo por hoy mañana subiré otro capítulo ¡Bye, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos sé que es un poco tarde pero hasta ahorita me dio tiempo para este capítulo y lo digo de verdad ha sido muy pesado este año de secundaria aparte de que es mi último año decidí hacer arriesgarme a hacer cosas en este año ya que si es el último ¿Por qué no? Pero bueno comencemos con este capítulo para ver lo que pasa con este Romeo y esta Julieta…**

Esa misma noche Jeff se fue corriendo a la casa creepypasta al parecer no servía mucho nuestro personaje asesino favorito en recordar varias cosas en especial las de la casa como unas llaves

**Batman:(-a cualquiera se le pueden olvidar las llaves de su casa de por si a mí…)**

**(- Batman fuera de mi fanfic)**

Jeff recordó que eyeless Jack por suerte estaba en casa:

Jeff:-¡Jack! Abre la maldita puerta o te juro que te aventare del barranco tengo prisa – Lamentablemente no hubo respuestas aunque esto no hizo que Jeff se rindiera más bien comenzó a golpear la puerta y aventar piedras por la ventana para que lo escuchará pero no existió ni si quiera el viento que le diera una señal de vida así que no le quedo opción que trepar por la tubería hasta llegar a la ventana y poder entrar era lo más difícil pero no se llevó mucho tiempo al hacerlo más bien se llevó más tiempo tratando de quitarse a la ardilla de su ropa que por alguna razón inexplicable se metió en la ropa de Jeff

**(- un minuto de donde salió la ardilla)**

**Batman:(- *risita nerviosa * probablemente fue mi culpa)**

**(- como se te ocurre traer una ardilla)**

**Batman:(-** **estaba indefensa)**

**(-ahora el único indefenso es Jeff)**

Finalmente logro sacarse esa ardilla y se metió por la ventana para encontrarse con la desgracia de que eyeless Jack siempre estuvo despierto Jeff al ver esto golpeo la pared para canalizar su ira

Jeff:- Estabas despierto todo este rato y ni si quiera te dignaste a abrirme la puerta

Eyeless Jack:- Bueno que es lo que quieres

Jeff:- Necesito un favor

Eyeless Jack:- ¿qué es? – Jeff le conto todo lo que había pasado y como había conocido a jane Eyeless Jack trataba de encontrar una respuesta para Jeff pero era difícil la situación en la que estaba metido el

Jeff:- entonces que hago se supone que los humanos no deben juntarse con nosotros pero ella es diferente y no digas que me gusta solo estoy con ella porque es la única que me comprende y vive lo mismo que yo

Eyeless Jack:- guardare tu secreto por el momento no dejes que nadie te vea con ella y será mejor que no vuelvan los dos al cementerio cualquiera de nosotros puede ir ahí y será tu fin busca un lugar donde ninguno de nosotros te vea yo te cubriré

Jeff:- Gracias Jack eres de mucha ayuda- Jeff al decir esto salió de la habitación de eyeless Jack y se fue a la de él y cerró la puerta con seguro se recostó en la cama y se quedó pensando.

**Bien amigos eso es todo sé que es algo corto pero estoy muy cansada prometo que el de mañana será más largo hasta mañana les mando un abrazo y ¡Bye, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Hola a todos perdón por ausentarme unos días y es que caí completamente dormida por tanto acumulo de sueño eso me pasa por no dormir casi una semana gracias a las tareas, estudios y todavía el fanfic pero no recuerdo si ya les habré contado que este es mi último año de secundaria así que debo aplicarme as si quiero estar en una buena preparatoria pero no se apuren de ahora en adelante hare mi trabajo en fanfiction y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capítulo veamos cómo le va a nuestro Romeo y Julieta …**

Jane estaba entrando a su casa y para su mala suerte ya era demasiado tarde y comenzaba a llover, apunto de abrir la puerta alguien de adentro la abrió antes que ella, la figura de un hombre con un gesto de preocupación y enojo hacia Jane

Padre:-Se puede saber dónde has estado me informaron que no has ido a la escuela y que tampoco estabas en casa me comunique con tu amiga Scarlet y me dijo que la última vez que te vio hoy fue cuando ibas directo al cementerio

Jane:- Tu mismo lo has dicho en el cementerio fui a limpiar completamente mi mente de la miserable vida que tengo

Padre:*sorprendido* No tienes una miserable vida Jane lo tienes todo y parece que no lo agradeces

Jane:- No, no lo tengo todo pero desde que conocí a alguien lo tuve todo y con esa única persona me basto no necesite una casa grande, tampoco un instituto privado, ropa de marca, nada de eso necesite

Padre:- Entonces dime que es lo que según a ti te falta

Jane:- Si para seguir estando con la persona que conocí prefiero seguir de esta manera… en la oscuridad

Padre:- Te has vuelto loca ¿acaso es eso?- Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave por dentro me recosté boca arriba en el piso y perdí la mirada y noción del tiempo viendo el techo

Jane:-No necesito una lámpara o el rayo más pequeño de luz lo único que se necesita para ser feliz es elegir la respuesta correcta para esta única pregunta

Jeff:- Y dices que no te gusta la poesía

Jane:*sorprendida se incorpora poco para voltear a ver a Jeff* ¿cómo entraste?

Jeff: tengo mis beneficios – Justamente cuando dijo eso estaba a un paso más de mi ayudando a levantarme y de repente me abrazo y su boca se acercó a mi oído-Escucha que no te importe lo que digan los demás de ti la única que puede decidir sobre tu vida y pensar quien eres en verdad eres tu- Después de esto no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos los dos en mi cama abrazados aunque estaba mojado se sentía muy cálido

Jane:- Jeff viniste por algo ¿cierto?

Jeff:*asiente* tenemos que encontrar otro lugar donde vernos si nos ven en el cementerio me obligaran a dejarte y no quiero hacerlo eres la única persona que me entiende y no me teme

Jane:- creo que es donde podemos vernos cerca del lago de este pueblo hay una pequeña y algo vieja casa está deshabitada y nadie va a ese lugar hace mucho

Jeff:- ¿cómo lo sabes?

Jane:- de pequeña iba a ese lugar a jugar hasta que tuve el accidente en el suelo del segundo piso al parecer pise en un lugar donde estaba muy frágil y se rompió y yo…

Jeff:- caíste y después que sucedió

Jane:- no recuerdo al parecer mi memoria se borró y lo único que recuerdo es la caída y lo que siguió de mi vida

Jeff:-vaya sin duda después de todo no fui el único de los dos que sufrió un accidente

Jane:- Jeff no quiero ser muy problemática para ti pero quisiera saber qué fue lo que te sucedió

Jeff:*sonrisa* no es ningún problema la verdad te lo contare…

**Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy mañana subiré otro capítulo y el viernes 31 como un pequeño regalo de terror subiré tal vez más capítulos y …-*entran todas las fangirls de Jeff amontonadas por tratar de caber en aquella habitación **

**-Por dios quien dejo entrar a las fangirls **

**Batman: *trepado al techo como un gato asustado***

**-Y tú qué haces ahí arriba se supone que te contrate para defender, bueno espero lograr sobrevivir y ¡Bye, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Hola amigos sé que es un poco tarde pero aquí les traigo la continuación de lo que pasara con la pregunta de Jane hacia Jeff y solo queda decirles disfrútenlo…**

Jeff seguía acostado en la cama de Jane abrazándola mientras pensaba en como resumir su larga y trágica historia

**Batman:-Bueno no es tan trágica como la mía el no perdió a sus padres como yo **

**-Te puedo decir algo **

**Batman:- Adelante soy todo oídos**

**-¡a callar! **

Jane se le quedo mirando a Jeff por unos minutos cuando Jeff estuvo a punto de hablar despego su mirada de el

Jeff:- En resumen mi historia es algo psicópata mate a mis padres y a mi hermano a causa de que algo dentro de mi salió y destruyo completamente mi razonamiento

Jane:- ¿Eso es lo que me pasara a mí?

Jeff:- ¿Porque crees eso?

Jane:- Lo que tú me dijiste hoy en la mañana

Jeff:*sorprendido*-Descuida no dejare que te ocurra nada no haré que sufras como yo lo hice

**Batman:-No entiendo ahora es el chico dulce, bueno y gentil que se quedara con la chica**

**-¡No arruines el momento!**

Pasaron varias horas en la misma posición hasta que Jane se quedó dormida

Jeff:*susurrando*-Encuéntrame en la casa vieja de aquel lago como tu dijiste- Esto fue lo último que Jeff dijo antes de irse por la ventana al salir de aquella habitación Jeff camino con tranquilidad por aquel pueblo hasta llegar al bosque lo cual fue sorprendido por unos tentáculos que lo cargaron al revés y lo elevaron a la altura del hombre alto, delgado, pálido y sin rostro

Jeff: -¿Qué hay de nuevo slendy?

Slenderman:- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Es enserio esa es tu pregunta te diré que ahí de nuevo te vi con una chica humana muy a gusto haciéndola reír y sentirse mejor

Jeff:- Es algo loco no lo crees

Slenderman:-Sabes que está prohibido

Jeff:- Es que no entiendes conocí a una chica humana que siente lo mismo que nosotros te das cuenta un humano que tiene nuestros sentimientos

Slenderman:- Eso es demasiado raro pero es posible y tú tienes pruebas

Jeff: Es genial y quiero enseñarle más cosas de nosotros aunque ella sabe mucho más antes de conocerme

Slenderman: está bien te dejare por esta vez pero no dejes que nadie más te vea puede ser peligroso para ella mientras siga siendo humana

Después de esa discusión o conversación pasaron días y Jeff y Jane se encontraban en la casa a lado del lago a la misma hora cada día sin ninguna falta Jeff cada día se sentía mejor al tener a Jane cerca de él y Jane estaba más tranquila cuando estaba cerca de el con los días que iban pasando decidieron reconstruir la casa de por adentro ya que si no lo hacían se quedarían sin lugar en donde verse finalmente paso un mes y la casa estaba lista Jane siempre le traía cosas como recuerdos a Jeff y viceversa la única diferencia era que las cosas que traía Jane eran de su mundo y las de Jeff eran del mundo creepypasta después de eso eran inseparables hasta que un día Jane estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando su padre había cerrado con llave su puerta y sus ventanas les había puesto barrotes Jane se empezó a preocupar que pasaría si no salía de ahí en lo único que pensaba era en Jeff y trataba de encontrarle una solución al problema pero no había …

**Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy y mañana subiré uno nuevo así que creo que no hay más que comentar- me le quedo mirando a Batman**

**Batman:- Ahora que hice **

**-Nada solo esperaba que dijeras una tontería para hacer la noche más divertida **

**Batman:- Entiende se me acabaron los efectos de la droga será para otro día **

**-Bueno respeto tu decisión ¡Bye, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

**Perdon amigos por la espera se que varios esperaban el capitulo pero se me atravesaron varias cosas en mi camino al hacer este fanfic primero mi laptop se descompuso tuve que esperar a que compraran una nueva y no fue muy bonita la espera, segunda tuve que estudiar y estuve desvelandome haciendo cosas de la escuela ya que mencione que este era mi ultimo año en secundaria y pronto pasaria a preparatoria y tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones pero como ahora ya mero estoy en vacaciones podre hacer mis fics relajada y tercera pero muy importante lo culpo a el- digo mientras señalo con mi dedo a un batman bastante ebrio**

**Batman: - Y porque mi culpa *en tono embriagado***

**-Pues yo no fui la que decidio irse de pinta una noche y asaltar un bar y todavia robarse al gato de la vecina**

**Batman:- En primera para aclarar las cosas yo no quise hacerlo pero tuve que *ebrio***

**-Y el gato?**

**Batman:-Dije que tenia una cosas para aclarar el gato si fue porque quize *ebrio cae al piso riendose***

**-*facepalm* hombres...**

**Bueno empecemos con este fanfic antes de que pierda la paciencia**

Corrìa tan rapido como podìa me decia a mi misma que hubiera preferido quedarme encerrada a que ver lo que veia las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y sentia como el corazon se llenaba de rabia hacia ellos dos me sentia inferior a todo lo que existia en este mundo me sentia como un pedazo de papel el cual solo utilizas por un minuto para escribir algo y luego es tirado como si nunca hubiera sido util seguia corriendo lo màs rapido que podìa hacerlo hasta que escuche a alguien correr tras de mì me di la vuelta y me percate de que Jeff estaba tras mìo con una mirada seria en la cual veìa tristeza, preocupaciòn y otro sentimiento que me cuesta o mejor dicho me costaba describir

**Batman:- Esto parece telenovela de primera clase**

**-Gracias **

**Batman:- No era un alago era un insulto **

**-Batman?**

**Batman:- Dime**

**-Fuera de mi FIC!- Lazandolo con mi grito contra la pared**

Jane: Jeff...?- El no dijo nada si quiera demostro una expresion en su cara lo unico que note fueron sus lagrimas resbalarse por su mejillas blancas pero que era lo que pasaba se suponia que debia ser yo la que llorada pero con solo verlo y pensar en esto mis lagrimas no tardaron en responder y salieron fluyendo y cayendo al piso mientras comenzaba a llover Jeff se me quedo mirando y camino hasta mi y me abrazo

Jeff: - Lo siento... lo siento porfavor disculpame, lo unico que queria hacerte era que sonrieras y rieras ya que eso es lo unico que logra animarme a mi tambien el verte feliz pero ahora se que viste algo que no debia ver y e odio a mi mismo por haberte mostrado esa parte de mi- Correspondi al abrazo y me inunde en su olor y su calor sentia que estando de esa manera no me pasaria nada me sentia protegida todos los problemas que tenia dentro de mi mente se esfumaron con el viento quitando toda aquella niebla y abriendole paso a la luz y dejando que mi corazon comenzara a latir como si estuviera a punto de estallar

Jane:- Jeff esta bien no te preocupes confio en ti- Jeff al escuchar aquellas palabras dejo de abrazarla por un momento

Jeff:- Eres la primera persona que conozco que no tiene miedo hacia mi

Jane:- Solo tengo miedo a una cosa y es perderte

Jeff:- Deberias dejar de pensarlo no te dejare aunque quieras

Jane:- La verdad es que...

Jeff.- Que pasa? Porque te quedaste muda

Jane:- No olvidalo no era importante

Jeff:- Te das cuenta de que si no me dices lo que sucede no podre ayudarte

Jane:*sonrojada*- Bueno pero prometeme que seguiras a mi lado

Jeff:- lo hare- Jane se acerco rapidamente a este y lo beso sabiendo que todavia llovia y que el estaba tan sorprendido por lo que ella habia hecho dejo de besarlo tiernamente despegandose de el rapido y alejandose un poco Jeff todavia estaba en shock

Jane:- Jeff estas bien?

Jeff:*en su mente* recaclculando... error... falla del sistema... recalculando-Jeff paso asi unos segundo pero despues se dio cuenta de lo que le parecio el beso de Jane y quiso sentirlo denuevo asi que simplemente agarro del brazo a Jane jalandola hasta que no hubiera ni el minimo aire entre ellos- Prometeme que seguiras conmigo por siempre

Jane:- Lo prpometo- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que jeff se sonrojara y la besara tiernamente bajo la fria lluvia lo cual para muchos prefieren un lugar caluroso pero en cambio yo prefiero este tipo de climas frios ya que en ellos fue cuando conoci al amor de mi vida...

**Corten enrrollen y publiquenlo ya que no hare que nadie mas vea un capitulo hasta mañana por la tarde soy una amante del drama perdon por las faltas de acentos y comas tal vez no tuve mucho tiempo pero eso fue todo por hoy audiencia preciada y recuerden dejarme un comentario de como quieren que termine este fanfic se que falta mucho todavia pero mas vale ir pensando y quien quiera que mande un saludo porfavor comenten aparte de cuales escenas graciosas quieren que agrege a esta historia bye, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos se que me ausente mucho pero me enferme y he estado durmiendo demas asi que necesitaba vitaminas aunque me desagraden tengo que tomarlas para no caer otra vez en lo que son las defensas bajas **

**Batman:- Desde cuando te reocupas por ti misma**

**-Desde cuando te pidieron tu opinion**

**Batman:-Porque mas estaria aqui?**

**-Porque se supone que tu tomas como un trabajo el entrometerte**

**Bueno seguire con este debate asi que mejor comencemos con este capitulo**

No recuerdo perfectamente como habia llegado a mi cuarto parecia como si todo hubiese sido un sueño Jeff estaba sentado en mi ventana mirando por el vidrio el paisaje lluvioso

Jeff:- Parece que ya desperto bella durmiente

Jane:- Muy gracioso ¿Como llegue hasta aquì?

Jeff:- Yo te traje al parecer alguien me mintio sobre su estado de salud

Jane:- B-Bueno puedo explicarlo- Dijo exaltada y con el rostro sonrojada y Jeff con solo ver el sonrojo de Jane se quito de la ventana y camino hasta donde ella estaba sentada en su cama

Jeff:- Despues de aquel beso ya no sera lo mismo

Jane:-¿ Porque lo dices?

Jeff:- Bueno intentare alejarte de toda la gente porque quiero que sepas que con solo ver como la gente se te acerca siento demasidos celos se que me odiaras por hacer algo ta egoista verdad?

**Batman:*Llorando**sentado en un sillon*-Dile que no, dile que siempre estaras junto a el**

***Disco rayado***

**-¿Que burradas estas diciendo y porque lloras como loco?**

**Batman:- Porque logro entende la belleza tal vez?**

**-Pero si tu ya sabes cual sera el final *suspiro largo* Jamas lograre comprender a los hombres **

Jane:- Jeff en realidad sientes eso por mi

Jeff:- Por supuesto-con una mirada baja

Jane:-Entiendo y no te odiaria por hacer tal cosa seria lo contrario - Al terminar de decir esto se acerco hasta la cara de Jeff y le dio un beso largo ambos amantes querian que el tiempo se detuviera para que ambos siguieran juntos pero por una brillante escritora alguien toco la puerta y se despegaron al momento

Padre:- Jane solo queria decirte que me ha llegado un mensaje de la compañia asi que tendre que salir de viaje de inmediato y tu madre sigue trabajando crees que estaras bien sola?

Jane:- Claro no te preocupes- Al decir estas palabras no se escucho mas que el sonido de los pasos de aquel hombre y el de la puerta de entrada cerrandose

Jeff:- Vaya parece que te han dejado casi sola por suerte me tienes a mi

Jane:- No existe momento en el no presumas

Jeff:- Yo? presumir ? quien lo dira- Dijo Jeff con un tono de burla

Jane:-Muy gracioso-Despues de mirarse por unos segundos Jeff no resistio la tentacion que tenia por dentro y la beso se acerco hasta el oido de Jane

Jeff:- Si te pidiera que fueras a vivir conmigo solo nosotros dos me dirias que si ?

Jane:- Lo haria quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba

Jeff:-Nos podriamos ir a vivir a nuestro lugar secreto

Jane:- Por mi esta bien

**Y terminamos este capitulo casi me parto el cerebro escribiendolo pero la pregunta es que pasara despues de esta declaracion porque este no es el ultimo capitulo falta mucho mas en la vida de estos dos amantes...**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

**Hola a todos amigos se que no he escrito por un tiempo pero tuve muchas ideas para esta nueva historia y hoy veran hasta que tal punto llegue en conclusion muchos me odiaran y otros probablemente me mataran pero solo tengo una cosa que decir fue vulpa de el *señalando a batman***

**Batman:- Claro echale la culpa al superheroe**

**-No te metas!**

Despues de aquellas palabras que habìa dicho Jeff ya no me sentìa tan sola sabìa que alguien habìa reconstruido mi vida ya no estarìa nunca màs en el fondo de este abismo pasaron unas semanas y hasta tal punto seguìa encontrandome con Jeff en nuestro lugar secreto al parecer habìamos dicho que nos iriamos de juntos a donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos pero Jeff prefirio esperar un año por lo menos para que todo el ambiente entre su mundo y el mio se relajara no tenìa nada que hacer solo estaba recostada en mi cama pensando en lo que pasarìa

*con Jeff the Killer*

Laughing Jack : -Jeff slenderman quiere verte - dijo este mientras pasaba por el cuarto de Jeff

Jeff:- Ya voy- dijo este con una flojera enorme

**Batman:- No lo culpo hoy en dìa los jovenes se han hecho de esta forma a causa de nuestras tecnologias que ellos creen que algun dìa haran todo por nosotros- dijo este mientra estaba sentado en un elegante sillon en una muy elegante sala- Esto fue aprendiendo con Batman**

**-¿Què estas haciendo?**

**Batman:- Informando a la audiencia una educativa informacion para enriquecer a nuestros jovenes **

**-Okey, essto fue suficiente hora de tu medicina Batman- sacando una jeringa con un liquido verde**

**Batman:- Eso es seguro?**

**-No lo se probemoslo- dije acercandome con la jeringa**

**Batman:- Batman no sigue ordenes, batman es un elfo libre **

**-Hasta aqui- Aventandome hacia el con la jeringa**

*con slenderman y Jeff*

Slenderman:- Cierra la puerta hablemos sobre nuestros asuntos

Jeff:- Te juro que yo no hice nada , yo no lo toque masquee me obligo

Slenderman:- Ese no era el asunto

Jeff:- Entonces?

Slenderman:- Te llame para decirte que no puedes seguir estando con ella es peligroso no debes hacer nada alejate de ella es lo mejor para ti- dijo slendy mientras ponia una mano sobre el hombro de Jeff

Jeff:- Peligroso para mi o querras decir para ustedes-Dijo con un tono serio y algo molesto quitando la mano de largucho hombre de su hombro e iendose de aquella habitacion

*con jane*

Padre:- Jane me acompañarias a hacer unos mandados

Jane:- Claro- dijo esta saliendo de su habitacion rapidamente y subiendo al coche -Parece que se avecina una tromenta

Padre:- Sera mejor darnos prisa- Dijo este ya en el coche andando

Paso un gran rato pero al final terminaron todos los mandados ya habia empezado a llover algo fuerte haciendo que la carretera fuera resbalosa el padre de Jane algo frustrado por querer lleguar rapido empezo a acelerar pero algo no andaba bien la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte y no se podia ver nada por el vidrio jane estaba algo asustada pero decidio no decir nada mientras que el camino no se veia se escucho la vocina de un carro el cual cuando vieron las luces de este ya era demasiado tarde todo paso en un segundos demasiados rapidos en los cuales despues se empezo a escuchar una sirena de ambulancia

**Y como obra de una escritora muy talentosa y malefica corto el capitulo hasta aqui pero antes de terminar quiero saludar a Samara Phantom y a Luybane quienes me han seguido y este capitulo es por ustedes quien me han animado a seguir **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola amigos se que diran que esto debe ser el apocalipsis ya que he subido otro nuevo capitulo al fanfic ya que yo no subo de esta manera pero tomenlo con un regalito estoy tan inspirada que yo tampoco quiero dejarlos con la duda **

**Batman:- La verdad si quieres es lo que haras cuando este fanfic este apunto de fina...**

**-*arrojandole un borrador* Eso que acaba de decir porfavor amigos yo jamas les harìa eso **

**Batman:- Lo has hecho a veces**

**-Y a ti quien te pregunto? No me hagas estar en contra tuya tengo demasiadas pruebas que haran que no salgas en 6 años de la baticueva **

Solo escuchaba el triste sonido de las ambulancias y el caer de las gotas de lluvia al suelo no podìa ver nada mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y sentia que varias partes de el no estaban funcionando como debìan finalmente me desmaye estuve asi varias horas, inmovil y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, mi cuerpo comenzo a reaccionar y y mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente habìa dos personas frente a mì pero no podìa reconocerlas

Madre:- Jane? ¿te encuentras bien?

Jane:- Eso creo pero si no hes un insulto o falta de respeto pero quisiera preguntar quien es usted ?

Madre:- No es posible- dijo aquella mujer algo joven mientras se tapaba la boca sorprendida por lo que habia pasado

Padre:- Jane, escucha- dijo el señor mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi camilla- Sufrimos un accidente automovilistico y quedamos inconscientes te golpeaste la cabeza y al parecer eso significa que no recuerdas nada por lo cual tendras que tomar terapia para recordar lo que sea te quedaras internada por observaciones de los medicos

Jane:- Esta bien - dijo jane algo desconsertada no podia creer que habia olvidado una vida completa era imposible todo lo que ella habia hecho se fue por el drenaje y ella no fue capaz de detenerlo

*Con Jeff*

Jeff:-(Donde se habra metido su casa estaba vacia y no ha pasado ccerca de nuestro lugar)- Jeff mientras pensaba empezaba a caminar por la carretera en donde se encontro con el auto que todavia estaba volteado con los vidrios rotos y algo quemado y quebrado al igual al pisar los vidrios del suelo se percato de que estaban manchados de sangre en ese momento algo dentro de el hizo que se volviera loco algo dentro de el se quebro sabiendo que el unico amor de su vida habia sufrido ese tal accidente no penso demasiado y ya por la noche se dirijio al hospital lentamente caminado por los cuarto fue checando por el vidrio de cristal que tenia cada puerta hasta encontrar aquella cara familiar se apresuro un poco màs pero al final su gran esfuerzo rindio frutos, ahì estaba ella sentada en su camilla, conectada a unos cables y mirando el resplandor de la luna que se apreciaba por su ventana, entro silenciosamente aunque para alguien un poco màs normal no habrìa escuchado pero al parecer la chica al instante volteo y se quedo impresionada habìa sido el mismo encuentro que el de la primera vez ella no grito solo le dio a cambio una sosnrisa inocente y lena de bondad

Jeff:- Jane? Pero como?

Jane:- Todos lo han preguntado pero ni si quiera yo recuerdo mucho menos te recuerdo perdoname si eso te lastimo

Jeff:- No te preocupes es normal de mi tener que ser solo una pesadilla para la gente que solo busca olvidarme

Jane:- Yo de verdad lo siento quiero recordar pero no puedo

Jeff:- Entonces me quedare aqui *sentandose en una silla a lado de la camilla*hasta que recuerdes o tan si quiera a mi- Jane se sintio algo culpable al escuchar esto no querìa que personas gastaran su vida por tratar de esperar a que ella reaccionara

Jane:-No quiero que gastes tu vida en esperar a que yo recuerde se que te arrepentiras y no quiero causar problemas-dijo esto mientras soltaba lagrimas que resbalaban por su palidas mejillas y caian, Jeff al notar esto se quito de la silla y rapidamente se sento a un lado de ella en la camilla tomandola de los brazos haciendo que su mirada quedara solo en el

Jeff:- Escucha no gastare mi vida y sabes porque tu eres mi vida di todo lo que quieras pero eso es lo que pienso- Las lagrimas de Jane paradon de brotar y un sonrojo muy notorio hizo que de la cara de jeff saliera una pequeña sonrisa mientras que el se acercaba màs y màs hasta que fue lo suficiente para besarse

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy estoy tan cansada que necesito dormir y gracias a batman por no interrumpir mi fanfic *viendolo atado a una silla con cinta pegada incluso en su boca * acaso no es una ternura cuando no habla* refiriendome a batman* Bueno hasta la proxima no olviden que si quieren comentar algo o quieren un saludo o poner algo nuevo en la historia escriban un correo dirigido a mi estare ansiosa de que me ayuden y Feliz año Nuevo algo atrasado pero bueno hasta la proxima**


End file.
